To provide a good acoustic seal when a listener is listening to music played by over ear headphones, the earcups placed around the listener's ears create a seal to prevent sound escaping from the earcups into the environment, or the sound from the environment entering the earcups. Consequently, heat emitted from the listener's skin gets trapped within the earcups, and can cause the listener to sweat, thus creating discomfort to the listener's ears.